Wish of love
by Princesita Bra
Summary: Trunks está enamorado de Pan, pero no sabe si confesarle su amor por temor a ser rechazado. Una persona especial va a ayudarlo... Mi primer fic, espero que dejen sus reviews!
1. Mi hermana, mi mejor amiga

¿Cómo hago para olvidarme de ella?

¿Cómo lo hago? Es sólo una niña, es apenas un año más grande que mi hermana.

¿Cómo pude haberme enamorado de ella? Sí, estoy enamorado. Lo sé porque siento que mi

corazón late a mil por hora cuando la tengo cerca, cuando la escucho hablar. Lo sé porque

mis pensamientos sólo le pertenecen a ella...

Yo con 31 años, soy el adulto. Sé que tengo que alejarla de mis pensamientos,

sé que tengo que olvidarla. Pero no puedo, no puedo ni tampoco quiero.

Siento una opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento que no me deja dormir por las noches.

Siento la necesidad de contarle todo, de decirle cuanto la amo, de decirle que la amo desde aquel viaje que hicimos juntos cuando ella tenía tan sólo 14 años. Desde ese momento que la miro con otros ojos, desde ese momento su manera de ser me impactó. Hizo que mi mundo diera un giro de 180 grados.

-Pan...- Susurré su nombre como llamándola, como esperando que ella venga hacia mí.

¿Qué diría mi padre si se entera de mis sentimientos?

¿Qué pensarían Gohan y Goten? Él... Su padre, ¿cómo lo tomaría?

Y Goten, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, pero también su tío. ¿Estaría de acuerdo si yo le confesara mi amor a ella?

Ya no puedo soportarlo, tengo que contárselo a alguien. Necesito desahogarme, necesito que alguien me dé un consejo, una palabra de aliento.

Ya son cuatro largos años guardando este sentimiento...

De repende la imagen de mi hermana vino a mi cabeza.

-Bra!- Su nombre se escapó automáticamente de mis labios. "Si, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme, tal vez ella sea capaz de decirme esas palabras que tanto necesito oír". Pensé.

Fui hacia su habitación, golpeé la puerta y esperé a que abriera y me invitara a pasar.

-Trunks!- Dijo sorprendida. -¿Qué quieres? Pasa.- Hizo un gesto con su mano para que yo entrara

-Disculpa Bra, no quiero molestarte. Sé que estás con el tema de los exámenes para entrar a la facultad, pero necesito hablarte de algo sumamente importante- Le dije ocultando mi nerviosismo, ya que me costaba mucho hablar con ella de este tema, y más sabiendo que es la mejor amiga de Pan.

-¿Qué te anda pasando, hermanito? ¿Acaso es un problema con alguna chica, eh?- Me preguntó y su rostro se tornó un tanto burlón.

¿Tanto así me conocía Bra? ¿O será que yo soy DEMASIADO obvio?...

Mis mejillas se habían sonrojado, así que decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto e ir directamente al grano.

-Que buena eres hermanita. Adivinaste!- Le respondí, tratando de imitar la expresión de su rostro.

-Jajaja... Ya lo sé.- Rió y luego se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio. Yo por mi parte tomé asiento en su cama. Después continuó diciendo: -Vamos, cuéntame... ¡Ya me dejaste intrigada!-

En ese momento dudé por un instante. Me puse a pensar en cómo lo tomaría, si estaría de acuerdo, si no me juzgaría. Pero de un segundo al otro, recapacité. Me convencía a mi mismo de que Bra no tenía porqué juzgarme... "es más, hasta creo que es capaz de armar una cita o algo por el estilo", pensé y reí para mis adentros.

-Bueno, Bra, yo... Quiero que sepas que me costó mucho venir a decirte esto. Lo que te voy a contar decidí decírtelo porque ya no soporto guardarme este sentimiento. Tengo que descargarme con alguien y quien mejor para estos temas que tu.- Fui completamente sincero con ella.

Quería que entendiera que no era un juego, que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-Vaya Trunks, veo que la cosa en verdad es importante. Bien, dímelo y si puedo ayudarte, pues, te ayudare... Para eso están los hermanos, ¿no?-

Sus palabras me dieron el último aliento que necesitaba para poder descargarme. Así que, sin más, le dije:

-PAN...-

Su nombre se escapó de mi boca. Entonces vi la cara de mi hermana. Sus ojos estaban redondos como un plato, no podía esconder su sorpresa.

-Ay no, Trunks... No juegues conmigo! ¿Es verdad? ¿Es ELLA?... ¡¿PAN?- Gritó su nombre y sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviese por ponerse a llorar.

-Es ella, es Pan a quien no puedo sacar de mi cabeza... ni de mi corazón. Es ella de quien estoy enamorado...-

Ya no pude resistir.

Me puse a llorar como un niño. Oculte mi rostro con mis manos y seguí diciendo: -Pero sé que es imposible, Bra. Sé que es algo que no tiene sentido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ella entró en mi corazón hace cuatro años, desde ese viaje al espacio.

-Trunks, hermano... No digas eso. Sí que es posible, si que tiene sentido. Si la amas todo es posible y todo cobra sentido. Entiende, hermanito. Ya no llores, no quiero verte así.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose de su silla y yendo hacia mí, mientras tomaba mis manos, y me miraba a los ojos.

-Pero tengo miedo. Miedo al rechazo de ella, al rechazo de su familia. ¿Qué dirán Gohan y videl? Y Goten... Es mucha la diferencia de edad, Bra-

Y otra vez derramé unas cuantas lágrimas, que al instante fueron borradas por las caricias de ella, de mi hermana. La que yo creía molesta, superficial, la que pensaba que era una niña. Y ahí estaba conmigo, dándome una palabra de aliento, escuchándome, apoyándome, actuando de manera más madura que yo.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa lo que piensen?- Gritó hecha una fiera. -Si tú la amas, Trunks entonces debes pelear por su amor. Debes enfrentar a QUIEN SEA... Vamos hermano, ¡ánimo! Tú no eres así-

Sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como un puñal. Bra tenía razón. "Yo no soy así. Yo la amo y tengo que arriesgarme por ella, no tengo que darle importancia al que dirán o a las apariencias. Tengo que jugarme, darlo todo por su amor... ¿Su amor? ¿Ella también me ama así cómo yo la amo?" Pensé temeroso de la respuesta. "Debo preguntarle a mi hermana. Ella tiene que saber, seguro."

-Bra, ¿tú sabes si...- Le dije, poniéndome me de pie y haciendo que me mirara directamente a los ojos. No quería que me ocultara nada. -Tú sabes si ella... Si ella también... está enamorada de mi?-

-¡¿QUÉEEE? Ay, hermanito... ¡Qué preguntas haces! Claro que Pan está TOTALMENTE enamorada de ti. Desde que éramos unas niñas tu siempre has sido su príncipe azul, siempre se imaginó yendo contigo de la mano, siendo novios. Tú sabes...-

No podía creer lo que oía. Pan, sí, ella me ama tanto o más como yo la amo.

No dejaba de mirar a Bra, emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Gracias...- Le dije.

Ella correspondió a mi abrazo y un tanto sorprendida, me dijo: -¿Eh? ¿Gracias por qué?-

-Porque me diste la certeza que necesitaba. Ahora que sé que Pan me ama tengo todo el valor que necesito para enfrentarme a quien sea.- Lerespondí, separándome de ella y tomándola fuertemente de la mano.

-¿Y cuándo piensas hablar con ella?- Me preguntó.

-Lo más pronto posible- Le contesté. -Necesito que lo sepa, que sepa que ya no puedo vivir sin ella, sin su amor, sin sus besos y sus caricas.-

-Eres muy cursi cuando quieres, ¿sabías? jajaja...- Me dijo entre risas.

-¡Ya! No molestes. Jeje...- Acoté mientras mis mejillas volvían a sonrojarse.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Dijo pegando un salto. -Voy a llamar a Pan y le voy a decir que venga mañana porque tengo que contarle algo muuuy importante.

Pero quien va a hablarle vas a ser tú. Ya tengo todo planeado. ¡Verás como todo sale bien!- Y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa, igual a la de mi padre.

-Está bien.- Respondí soltando un suspiro. -Confío en ti, hermanita.-

-¡Ok! Entonces sólo espera hasta mañana. Ahora descansa, yo hablaré con Pan.- Me dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Bra, una vez más, gracias... Te quiero mucho mucho hermana- Le sonreí, me acerqué a ella, besé su frente y la abracé.

Después de eso me retiré a mi habitación. Estaba muy feliz y nervioso. Mañana iba a ser el día en que me sincerara con Pan (y conmigo mismo) y le dijera todo lo que sentía.

También estaba feliz por mi hermana, porque sentía que la relación con ella se había fortalecido. Recién me había dado cuenta de que ella ya no era una niña caprichosa, sino era una mujer muy madura para su edad, era alguien en quien podía confiar realmente y era mi mejor amiga.

¡Sí! ella a quien yo tomaba a la ligera, a quien a veces le restaba importancia, a quien nunca le prestaba a atención y su opinión me importaba muy poco, ella hoy se había transformado en mi mejor amiga.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente mejor que nunca.

"Hoy voy a hablar con Pan y voy a decirle cuando la amo. Esperé este momento por mucho tiempo y al fin ha llegado..."

* * *

**Nota:**

Hola!

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste... Elegi a una de mis parejas favoritas de DB, hablo de Trunks y Pan! ^^

En este capi quería expresar los sentiemtos de Trunks, su temor a ser rechazado, y el aprender a confian en quien menos se lo espera, su hermana... Bra es quien lo ayuda a tomar la iniciativa (eso me recuerda a Lost T_T) y eso lo pone contento, ya que nota que tanto él como su hermanita han madurado! =)

Las relaciones entre hermanos siempre son un tanto complicadas, pero bien sabemos que ellos siempre van a estar ahí para darnos una mano ^_^

Bueno, espero actualizar pronto... Ahhh, y por fi, dejen sus reviews! Ya que soy nueva en esto me vendrían bien unos consejos! =D

Nos leemos, BYE! ^^'


	2. El encuentro

**ACLARACION:**_Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z __¡NO me pertenecen!__ Son propiedad del señor AKIRA TORIYAMA, quien hizo que yo me encariñara tanto con esta serie y que por ende tenga que empezar a escribir fanfics._

* * *

"**El encuentro"**

* * *

Me levanté de mi cama y fui a darme una ducha. Me vestí y bajé a desayunar con mi familia.

Como de costumbre mis padres ya estaban en la mesa.

Los saludé. A mi mamá con un abrazo, al cual ella respondió y a mi papá le hice un gesto con la mano que él de mala gana también respondió.

Unos momentos después bajó Bra, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que no podía ocultar. Siempre despilfarraba alegría, pero esta vez era diferente.

"¿Qué será lo que habrán hablado con Pan para que ella esté así?" Pensé.

Se sentó a mi lado y me susurró al oído:

—Viene a las seis de la tarde. Un rato antes iré a la empresa para decirte lo que tengo planeado. — y me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando ustedes dos, eh?— Preguntó mi padre alzando una ceja.

—Eh, papi, yo… Le decía a Trunks que en la tarde pasaré por la empresa. Quiero interiorizarme más en ello. — La mentira de Bra no pudo ser más grande. ¿Desde cuándo ella se interesaba en la empresa?

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio, hija? Pues, me alegra mucho. Sabía que no tenía que ser insistente, tú sola ibas a querer entrar al negocio familiar— Dijo mi madre muy entusiasmada. "Creo que mi hermana se acababa de meter en un embrollo". Pensé.

Mi padre no dijo nada, sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa un tanto irónica. Algo me decía que no le había creído a Bra.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Se me está haciendo tarde. — Dije para cortar con el momento de ¿tensión? —Hermanita, te espero a la tarde en mi oficina para que te pongas al día. Adiós. —

Y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Las horas pasaban en la empresa y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Pan, en que le diría cuando la tuviera en frente; claro, además del plan que se le había ocurrido a Bra. Me tenía muy intrigado.

Entre reunión y reunión ya estaba exhausto y aburrido. Quería que mi hermana llegara ya para poder librarme de esta tediosa rutina.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, mientras firmaba unos documentos mi secretaria llamó a la puerta.

—Disculpe jefe Trunks, lamento molestarlo. La señorita Bra quiere hablar con usted, dice que es importante. — Me dijo amablemente, sosteniendo una carpeta y una lapicera entre sus manos.

—Sí, gracias Lin. La estaba esperando, deja que pase por favor. — Le respondí y suspiré al saber que mi hermana iba a distraerme un poco de mi trabajo. Al mismo tiempo me puse nervioso. "¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado? ¿Qué era yo que le iba a decir a Pan cuando la viera?"

—Toc, toc. ¿Se puede?— La voz de Bra me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Si Bra, pasa. Dime, ¿qué hablaste con Pan?— Fui directo.

— ¡Oye, que malo eres Trunks!— Me dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Ni siquiera me vas a decir "Hola hermanita querida del alma. Gracias por mentir de TAL forma delante de mamá y papá, no tendrías que haberlo hecho"—

—Pues…— Susurré, mientras me apoyaba en el escritorio y cruzaba mis brazos de igual forma que ella. —Yo no te dije que les digas semejante mentira. ¿Qué, acaso mamá te dio un sermón?—

—Ni te imaginas. — Suspiró y se sentó en el escritorio cruzando sus piernas. — ¿Sabes? Me dijo que tengo que venir aquí dos veces por semana para ver el trabajo que tú haces y como es el movimiento de la empresa. Eso es muy aburrido, Trunks…. ¡Agh!— Refunfuñó.

— ¿Y me lo dices a mi? Yo vengo aquí todos los días desde hace no sé cuantos años. — Le respondí un tanto exaltado.

Nos quedamos un instante en silencio.

De un momento al otro, ella saltó del escritorio y se puso frente a mí. Miró su reloj y me dijo:

— ¡Ah, ya es tarde! La hora se pasa volando. Mira, este es el plan. — hablaba muy apurada. —Bueno. Anoche cuando hablé con Pan le dije que necesitaba contarle algo importante, que venga a casa a las seis de la tarde…—

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. ¡Ve al grano, Bra!— Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Bueno, no te pongas loco. La idea es que nos vayamos a casa YA, para que cuando ella llegue estemos los dos en mi habitación y cuando mamá me avisé por el intercomunicador que ella ya llegó, yo me voy y tú te quedas esperándola. El resto corre por tu cuenta, hermanito. —

—Bra, sabes que no puedo irme así como así de la oficina. — Le dije.

—Eres el jefe, ¿o no? Invéntales algo, seguro te van a creer. — Me respondió volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

De nuevo unos segundos de silencio. De repente chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y dijo:

— ¡Ya sé! Les dirás que tienes un problema familiar, que mamá se siente mal y que por eso vine a buscarte. Con eso tienen que creerte sí o sí. — Y guiñó un ojo. Típica expresión de ella.

—Ok, está bien. — Respondí soltando un suspiro.

—Ah, ya me olvidaba. Una cosa más. Cuando entres a casa que mamá no sepa que vas a estar en mi habitación porque es capaz de decirle a Pan "pasa linda, Bra está en su habitación con Trunks" y nos arruina el plan— Dijo imitando el tono de voz de mi madre.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero ya, anda, vamos de una vez. — Le dije, agarrando mi saco que estaba en un perchero y acomodando las cosas de mi escritorio.

Salimos y de la oficina y le avisé a mi secretaria que tenía que salir. Le expliqué los motivos y ella creyó la mentira.

Cuando llegamos a casa ya eran un poco más tarde de las cinco.

Ya estábamos en la habitación de Bra, esperando a que Pan llegara. Yo caminaba de un lado para el otro nervioso, ansioso. Ella estaba recostada sobre su cama, leyendo una revista.

—Te dijo que vendría, ¿verdad?— Le pregunte a mi hermana, sentándome a su lado.

—Sí, Trunks. Me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que ya está en camino. ¡Tranquilízate quieres!— Me respondió soltando su revista y levantándose para luego sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

Pasaron los minutos y al fin lo sentí. Sentí el ki de Pan muy cerca, demasiado cerca. En eso sonó el intercomunicador. Bra atendió. Era mi madre que le decía que Pan ya estaba en casa.

—Bueno, este es el momento donde yo me marcho. — Me dijo Bra, acercándose a la puerta.

—Gracias Bra, por todo…— Le respondí antes de que se marchara.

Me quedé solo en su habitación, pensativo.

"Es ahora o nunca. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Voy a decírselo y no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Si Pan me ama tanto como yo a ella ya nada importará, sólo nosotros dos, sólo nosotros y este amor"

De repente oí la puerta abrirse y eso hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

—Bra, anoche me dejaste preocup…— Era ella. Noté que se sorprendió al verme y yo me petrifiqué al verla a ella.

Estaba hermosa. Vestida con un jean ajustado y unas botas negras. También llevaba una musculosa negra y un morral.

Su cabello, tan ennegrecido y liso como siempre. Y sus ojos, siempre hicieron que me pierda en ellos, que todo desaparezca a mi alrededor.

—Trunks, hola. No esperaba verte aquí. Bra me citó anoche y, pues, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme—

La noté nerviosa.

—Pan, no es Bra quien quiere hablarte. Soy yo. — Le dije poniéndome de pie y con un tono de voz serio.

"Llegó el momento. El encuentro que tanto esperé, al fin…"

* * *

**NOTA:**

El segundo capítulo, aquí lo tienen.

A decir verdad me costó mucho inspirarme. Pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida en tan poco tiempo que tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado, menos en "Wish…".

Quiero agradecer a _**Tatisms**_, _**Agus-ds**_ y_**Esplandian**_por sus reviews =) En gran parte fue por ustedes que yo pude terminar éste segundo capítulo. ^_^

"El encuentro" es un capítulo sencillo, una introducción al plato fuerte que es el que viene. Iba a poner todo lo que pasaba entre Pan y Trunks en este capítulo pero como creo que va a ser algo largo decidí dejarlo para el próximo.

Bueno, creo que me extendí demasiado con la nota, ja! Suele pasarme =P

Cualquier duda o consulta me dejan un review, con gusto les contestaré! =D

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
